thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuna Matata Falls
Hakuna Matata Falls is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes Hakuna Matata Falls is a waterfall in the Pride Lands. It is located in a dense patch of jungle and flows into a large pool of water. History The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" When Ono attempts to get rid of Bunga's stink, he visits Timon and Pumbaa at Hakuna Matata Falls. "Bunga the Wise" Bunga sets up his sage business at Hakuna Matata Falls, where Timon and Pumbaa charge animals a bug to hear Bunga's wisdom. "Fuli's New Family" After Bunga is proclaimed to be immune to snake bites, Timon and Pumbaa invite Fuli to Hakuna Matata Falls. There, they attempt to feed her bugs, but she declines their offer. "The Search for Utamu" When Bunga fails to catch any Utamu, he returns to Hakuna Matata Falls and apologizes to his uncles. Timon and Pumbaa, however, assure him that they celebrate for him, not the Utamu. They then reveal that Utamu grubs had fallen out of the sky, and Bunga joins his uncles in gulping them down. "The Trouble With Galagos" The Lion Guard can be seen relaxing at Hakuna Matata Falls, with Bunga performing dives into the water while his friends watch contentedly. In the midst of the relaxation, a group of galagos appears, knocking Bunga into the water and getting Fuli soaked. After the galagos explain themselves, the Lion Guard leaves to attend to the problems of the kingdom. After the situations are sorted out, the Lion Guard once more returns to the falls, minus Bunga. This time, Laini the galago comes alone, informing the Lion Guard of a new problem. "Beware the Zimwi" When the Lion Guard gets spooked by a story about the Zimwi, Bunga invites them to sleep with him at Hakuna Matata Falls. In the middle of the night, however, a group of young animals awakens the Guard with tales that they have seen the Zimwi. Timon and Pumbaa get the group's attention to tell their own story about the Zimwi, and the Lion Guard resolves to drive the creature out of the Pride Lands. "The Trail to Udugu" Bunga and Simba are briefly seen riding over Hakuna Matata Falls on a log during Running with the King. "Babysitter Bunga" After agreeing to watch Hamu, Bunga brings him to Hakuna Matata Falls, and shows him how to dive into the water. The two take a dive and start laughing, until Twiga calls for his attention. Bunga notices Twiga, her daughter, Juhudi, Young Rhino and his mother, Young Serval and his mother, and Young Monkey and his mother. Twiga asks if he could possibly take their children as well. Bunga considers her offer, and although Twiga states her understandmeant of him not wanting to take on more children, she is pleased to hear that he is happy to accept them. They leave, promising to be back before sunset. Once left alone, Bunga decides to show the kids how to teke (kick), ruka (jump) and teleza (slide), and they make it into a game. Later, Reirei's Pack observes the group as they play, and move in to confront them. Bunga is certain he can defend them all against the family, but Reirei pins him to the ground. He tells his charges to use the techniques that he taught them, and they defeat the jackals. Soon, the other members of the Guard arrive, and Kion orders the pack to leave. Reirei agrees to do so, and she and her pack rush off. Just then, the parents arrive to pick up their children. Bunga proudly tells them of how they bravely defended themselves against the jackals, which initially horrifies the parents. But when they learn that Bunga taught them how to defend themselves, Muhimu declares him to be the best babysitter ever, much to Fuli's surprise. The young charges then gather around Bunga for a final embrace, as Bunga claims that he knew it all along. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha unintentionally disrupt Timon and Pumbaa at Hakuna Matata Falls. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" At Hakuna Matata Falls, Bunga Timon and Pumbaa set up a Christmas tree, as Timon attempts to place a star fruit ontop of it, he falls, and is caught by Beshte. When the rest of the Lion Guard arrive, the trio explain more about the holiday. They are also told about Dandy Claws, a mysterious individual who leaves presents under the tree, but only when a certain song has been sung and performed under the tree on Christmas morning. Timon confesses his fears that Dandy Claws will never visit because of that, but the Guard have to leave him to focus on their patrol. Later, the Lion Guard decide to put on the performance, gathering up all the required items and animals needed. On Christmas morning, Bunga wakes up his uncles, but Timon continues sleeping, not wishing to be disappointed. Bunga forces him awake, and drags him to the tree, where the animals perform "The Twelve Ways of Christmas". Although Timon and Pumbaa are overwhelmed by the performance, Bunga is disappointed that Dandy Claws never showed up. But Pumbaa grabs their attention, having dressed up as Dandy Claws to surprise Timon. Although Pumbaa forgot about the gifts, Timon is more than happy with the gifts from the performance, as well as being surrounded by friends and family. The Lion Guard decide that Christmas should be celebrated every year, and they wish each other a Merry Christmas. "Pride Landers Unite!" Fuli and Bupu's Herd walk by Hakuna Matata Falls while they go help fight the Outlanders. "Return to the Pride Lands" Bunga eats utamu with his uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, at Hakuna Matata Falls. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Hakuna Matata Falls, add it to this list. *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *An Evening at Hakuna Matata Falls *The Lion Guard: Scar's Reign *Like Water and Rain *The Lion Guard: Saving Juhudi *The Guard Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Pride Lands Locations